


Solve That Emotion, Would You?

by innerarts



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Choi Soobin - Freeform, Choi Soobin is Whipped, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Comedy, Confessions, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Huening Kai - Freeform, Humor, Inspired by Junketsu Drop, Jealousy, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Rivalry, School club, Sport Club, University, We Die Like Men, Yeonbin, beta, blowjob, choi beomgyu - Freeform, handjob, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerarts/pseuds/innerarts
Summary: As heads of the culture department and sports department, Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun are constantly at odds with each other, an opposing rivalry apparent within the doors of the school. The mere thought of a friendship is absurd, but life always seems to come full of surprises.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Solve That Emotion, Would You?

Yeonjun’s shoes thundered in the rigid floors of the hall, his presence becoming known to those around him. He grimaced at the obnoxious eyes swallowing in his appearance, almost exasperated. He should have become used to this by now, but it was no easy feat to be in the spotlight. Thankfully so, he basked under the wandering eyes and hushed whispers that inflated his ego. After all, he is the head of the Sport Department. He was kind of a big deal.

An arm ungracefully landed around his shoulders with a heavy feat, slowing his movements almost entirely. He turned to look at who the perpetrator was, unsurprisingly staring at the deep, brown orbs that belonged to Choi Beomgyu.

“You done being a show-off? The meeting between the cultural department and the sport department is gonna start soon, and you wouldn’t want to miss that, would you?” He smiled knowingly after, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

“Beomgyu, don’t ask me questions you know the answers to. Play ball?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

Yeonjun smiled at his best friend, already running towards the basketball court to hoop some balls and get some practice in. After all, he was the head of the sport department, and who was he to lead a department of sports if he was bad at them? It’d be humiliating, to say the least. He found it his upmost priority to get some practice in at needed times, and if that meant having to skip an unnecessary and rather pointless meeting, then so be it.

Soobin’s legs wouldn’t stop shaking in agitation, his thumb skidding over his thighs in anxiousness. Yeonjun was late. Again. This was no surprise to anyone else, after all he had skipped over the last few meetings as well. He thumbed his forehead in annoyance, quietly wondering who the hell appointed Choi Yeonjun as the head and not someone that was reliable and fit for the position? Slowly, he stood up and clapped to receive the attention of everyone and start the meeting. With or without Yeonjun, he would comply in satisfying the needs of the departments, after all, it was to his benefit.

“I’d like to officially begin the meeting between the sport department and the cultural department. We’ve waited for Yeonjun for 20 minutes now and he has yet to appear, so for everyone to be guaranteed in leaving school early, I hope that the sport department has no issues with this.”

The sport department manager nodded, although reluctantly. Belittling Soobin with his eyes, he probably felt humiliated from Yeonjun’s behavior, but wouldn’t let it shown to the head of the cultural department.

After all, the two departments have an on-going rivalry with each other that has progressed since the beginning of the school’s construction. 

There’s no easy way to put why they hate each other so much, maybe to spur the other on, maybe just for the amusement of it all, or maybe to keep the tradition going. There’s one thing for sure though, no rivalry has spurred on the farthest than when Yeonjun and Soobin were appointed as heads. They are quickly labelled as complete opposites of each other, often arguing in between hallways and disrupting classes with their obnoxious behavior. A simple lunch break is not considered normal if it does not include Soobin or Yeonjun arguing between each other, Yeonjun being the one to initiate it most often.

That’s how things are, and have always been. Soobin is not proud of the way things are, but he doesn’t want to stop it anytime soon. That is, not because he doesn’t want to stop at all, but Yeonjun is giving him no reason to comply and develop a mutual understanding with him.

He sighed and grumbled, looked at the peering eyes and began to fumble the words out of his lips. He was going to proceed, and that would be the end of it.

“With that being said, I’d like to begin by clearing the air. Is there any requests that anybody would like to voice out before I share my concerns? This is your time to have your voice heard, so please.”

Soobin glanced at the peering eyes in front of him, some staring in apprehension, others bored, others in gleeful delight. He nervously bit his lip, waiting for anybody to comment or perhaps request something. Anything. At this point, he’d agree to whomever’s concern if it meant breaking the suffocating silence in the small board room.

From his peripheral vision, he saw a reluctant hand raise. He smiled and focused on the person, recognizing him as Huening Kai. Huening Kai was his best friend, the one who he seemed to connect to the most outside of his persona as head of the cultural department. That being so, Huening Kai must have known the predicament he was in at the moment, and albeit reluctant, raised his hand to make it easier for Soobin. For that, he was eternally grateful.

Soobin stood and voiced out with a smile, “Yes, Huening Kai? What is it that you request?”

Huening Kai held a small smile in his face, unaccustomed to the peering eyes headed towards him as the center of attention. He swallowed nervously and grimaced towards Soobin, his eyes telling him he owed him for this. After all, Huening Kai hated to have all focus on him, as free as he was, he was just as awkward. He looked down and sighed and finally, let out the words he meant to say. 

“I was actually wondering if the sport department would lend some funds to the cultural department? We understand the position they’re in, but our Science Fair is right around the corner, and I worry if we’ll be able to meet demands with such insufficient money.” He smiled provokingly after, glad to let out his request and agitate those in the sport department as well. He succeeded, too, if all those glares directed towards him were anything to go by. 

A snark remark came from the right of Soobin, voice belonging to none other than Jeon Jungkook. His face held scornful agitation, obviously directed towards the request Huening Kai had just previously made. 

“A Science Fair? Are you kidding me? With all due respect, the annual festival is beginning next week, and all of our attention should be held towards that, should it not? All of our school participates in it, so it should be understandable to the cultural department as to why we require more funding, correct? Or can you not process the fact that we are more in demand rather than a bunch of nerds hustling to glue and craft an artificial volcano?”

He was met with snickers and approval from the sport department, and apprehensive looks from the cultural. Soobin rubbed his temples, already regretting his decision to ask for requests. He decided it was best to keep everyone’s interests in mind, but he should have known better than to believe they could reach any mutual understanding between the cultural and sport department.

“Science rules the world, genius. You may think you need that sport festival for entertainment, but in the end, what good will it do for you? Meanwhile, the Science Fair can be accounted for in school resumé’s, and can ultimately reach towards large science organizations that are seeking to find and approve of scientists from all around the world. You think that isn’t more important than some hopscotching? You must be kidding.” Kim Namjoon voiced out in annoyance. He was a mathematical genius, a STEM king if you will. The top student of the school, some referred to him as Einstein reincarnated. His vocabulary expanded to that of Shakespeare, and the sport department knew as much. So for him to use simpler terms and vocalize his words to implement minimal thought was seen as a mockery.

Soobin looked between the two, both staring at each other and confronting between themselves with their eyes. The atmosphere of the room was insufferable already, filled with angry bodies trying to let off steam in arguments. This happens all the time, although not in this quantity. The room seemed like a bad replica of Mean Girls, animals fighting to one-up each other for an almost pointless prize.

Soobin felt like he needed to interfere to ease the suffocating aura that was transpiring, he was seen as a healing person, and he would use his magic to calm them down. He knows he could.

“Guys, calm down. We can work this out together, okay? Let’s just all sit down and come to a mutual understand, alright? That shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Shut the fuck up, Soobin. You can’t even reach a mutual understanding with Yeonjun, for crying out loud.” He heard from the right, voice belonging to Park Jimin of the sport department. His arm was linked with Kim Taehyung’s, his best friend, who nodded in agreement and sneered at Soobin’s direction, giving him a look of incredulity, one that said “What could you possibly say to that?” 

Soobin gawked in surprise and revelled in his seat, sighing in contemplation. He wanted to make a remark, but decided against it. His adam apple bobbed from annoyance, and leveled out his eyes towards the center of the room, that revealed the large space of division between the left, in which the cultural department was seated, and the right, which the sport department occupied. He evened out the headache that was quickly taking a toll on him, and relaxed. This was going to be a long meeting.


End file.
